Detention Week 2
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Post 'The Breakfast Brunch', Tori and Jade are stuck in another Saturday detention. I'm playing loos with the show history. Beck and Jade never got back together after Alyssa Vaughn. And I'm writing as if 'Tori And Jade's Playdate' had already occurred.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Okay, _children_ ," Vice Principal Dickers said snidely. "Welcome to week two. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Following Vice Principal Dickers, Tori, Jade and Robbie went upstairs into the school library for their second week of Saturday detention. Before they even got settled at the tables, Dickers took their cell phones and set the box next to a pile of tuna salad.

"Excuse me, but is that the same tuna salad from last week?" Robbie asked.

"What if it is, Brillo Pad?" Dickers yelled.

"It's just…"

"Sew it shut, Pube-head!"

"Can he call Robbie that?" Tori whispered to Jade, who, for some reason, sat at the same table at the young singer.

"Who cares? Now can it or we're stuck here for a another Saturday!" Jade whispered back angrily.

Robbie didn't know enough to shut up and went on, "If it's been out too long, it could be dangerous to eat…"

"Like I give a rat's ass!" Dickers glanced at the two girls and added, "Or don't give a rat's ass! What the hell ever!"

Rex spoke up, "Rob, shut up man…"

"Alright! That's enough from you two daisies! Come with me!"

"Daisies? Man, he's power trippi…mmph!" Rex was suddenly muffled by Robbie's free hand.

"Quiet! I don't want more detention!" Robbie pleaded with his puppet.

"C'mon, Cornstalk! And bring your creepy little scarecrow with you."

Dickers led Robbie, and Rex, out of the library.

As they left, Jade left the reading room and went into the library lounge to move the small settee over the trap door from the first floor's janitor's closet. Then she went back in to sit next to Vega.

* * *

Dickers left Robbie and his other self in the janitor's closet on the first floor with a bag of tuna salad.

"Man, Rex...why do you get me in these things?"

"Relax, Rob. Just climb the ladder to the library."

"Right!"

Expecting the trap to pop open easily, Robbie slammed his head into the metal door.

"Ow!"

"Try it again man." Another wasted attempt prompted this from Rex, "Man, you got spaghetti muscles."

Robbie tried several times to push up but the hatch was unyielding. He went back down the ladder.

Back in the janitor's closet, the smell of the tuna salad, which had soaked through the bottom of the paper sack, was mixing with the other chemical odors. It was not a pleasant eight hours for Robbie Shapiro.

* * *

"Another fun-filled Saturday in the school library!" Jade announced snidely.

"It's not that bad, Jade."

"How so Vega?"

"We kinda had fun last week."

"Yeah, with the people I really like..."

Tori sighed, "Must you? We have been getting along a lot better since that stupid play. Why do you have to go back to being like you were before."

"It's easier. And I don't do hard on weekends."

"That's not what Beck said..."

Tori immediately turned red as Jade laughed, "Well, look at Miss Sweet Sally Peaches getting all frisky!" Then, in her mocking voice, "Why, I declare, Young Mister Beck told me ya'll like it hard. Gave me the vapors."

Jade fanned herself with her hand like some southern belle in _Gone With The Wind_ while Tori gaped at her. "I don't..."

"Talk like that!" Jade finished in her Sweet Sally voice, smiling sweetly.

"Hmmph!" was Tori's sole reply.

Jade walked over to the PearPads sitting on top of a shelf and grabbed one. "May as well check out the Slap."

"Huh? How? Don't you need like…an admin password for those?"

The pads and laptops had been donated to the school by the local Hollywood Pear Store. They were refurbished models with full warranties. The school's IT tech set them up with specific passwords only known to the head librarian and his assistant. They unlocked the pads when a student needed access for school projects.

"Nah... I paid Sinjin fifty bucks to hack into the server. He added a new password that also cancels the parental locks on these. Same for the laptops back there," Jade indicated the upper level behind them with her head.

Tori was getting excited now. "What's the password?"

"Why is Miss Sally Peachfuzz going to disobey her vice principal?"

"I don't... Anyway it's Peaches, not Peachfuzz. And yes. I'll disobey Vice Principal Dickhead. I'm bored."

Now doing a credible imitation of Cat, Jade chanted, "Tori said a naughty word! Tori said a naughty word."

Then she laughed just like Cat. Tori looked at her, saying, "That's a great imitation. You sounded just like Cat."

Jade shrugged, "It's a gift." Grabbing a sky blue pad, Jade asked, "You want one of these?"

Thinking for a moment, Tori shook her head, "No, I think I'll use one of the laptops. What's the password?"

"Uh-uh. I'll log you in. I paid good money for this."

Logging in on a laptop on a bench in the upper section, Jade said, "You're on your own, Vega. Don't go to too many porn sites. I won't be responsible for any viruses on the network."

"I don't... why would I... You have no idea... Shut up!"

Jade walked back to the arrayed tables, laughing.

* * *

For the first hour, Tori kept looking back towards the entrances to the library, afraid Dickers would come in and bust them. She didn't want to get yet another week of Saturday detention.

Several times since the previous Saturday, when she had been hit with five more Saturdays in the school library, she bemoaned Lane being back east due to a family emergency. Tori was sure she could get the detentions lifted when she explained how horrible Dickers was and the stupid reasons he gave her five more Saturdays, Jade four more and Robbie today's extra detention.

She finally decided he probably wouldn't bother them - he hadn't all day last week, except catching Tori running through the halls, singing off key. With that realization, Tori relaxed and checked out the Slap and a few other sites.

Another hour with no disturbances, she glanced down towards Jade at one of the tables. She was leaning back, her long legs propped up on the table as she chuckled while playing a game. _Probably_ The Scissoring Slaughter Your Friends _home edition, if I know Jade._

Tori started to check some of the other sites she liked. More private sites. Secret sites. Exciting sites.

"Whatcha doin'?" came from behind her, making Tori slam the laptop shut with a nervous squeak.

Glancing at the clock, Tori was stunned to see over an hour and a half had passed. Then, glancing at Jade and realizing the Goth was waiting, with a forced chuckle, Tori said, "Nothing."

"Uh-huh. Not buyin' it. You can just tell me or I can look at the browser history."

"The what?"

"Browser. History."

"I…"

"Good God, Vega!" Jade exclaimed. She shook her head, muttering, "Why is it always the pretty ones?"

"What?"

Jade ignored the question, realizing her last statement was aloud. "Browser history, Vega. The history of the web browser? The sites visited?"

Tori swallowed but didn't say anything.

"You know what? I'm not sure I care. Probably some cutesy website about puppies and kittens frolicking in a field. Or some _Glee_ wiki…"

"Jade? Why did you scare me in the first place?"

"I'm hungry. What are we doing for lunch? And no tacos…"

"Umm…how'bout… Uh…Tommy Burgers?"

"Ooo, good thinking Vega. Chili and beef and cheese. Gotta get the chili-cheese fries too!"

"Yeah."

"So call your sister."

"I…"

"What?"

"Beck called last time. Why else did she get tacos?"

"Yeah, so? You talked to her."

"I did but Beck's name came up on her caller ID. Anyway she's in San Diego at our cousin's place."

"Hmm… Alright, I'll call Cat…"

"But she lives in Venice. And rides a bike."

"Another good point, Vega. You're two for two. By the time Cat got to Eagle Rock, we'd be out of here. And the chili would've congealed."

"Ugh… There're Tommy's in North Hollywood and, better, at Hollywood and Bronson."

"Oh yeah… Forgot about that one. Never went there. Too many tourists."

Shaking her head, Tori said, "How 'bout I call Andre?"

"If he's not lip-locked with the bimbo of the week."

Tori rolled her eyes as she walked over to grab her phone. After bringing up the screen and initiating the call, she said, "Hey, Andre! Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. You know, it's practically noon? Actually, I... No, listen… Andre, you can take a nap later. Jade and I… Yes I said Jade and I. What's the big deal? Why are you laughing? Andre… We're in detention and…"

"Vega, give me the phone." Jade reached for it as Tori leaned away. She grabbed the phone and yelled, "Get us two double chili-cheeseburgers and two large chili-cheese fries from Tommy's!"

A pause as she listened, "Tommy's isn't just in Eagle Rock! There's one at Hollywood and Bronson. I don't care about the tourists. You're not eating there… Andre… Listen… I don't care! Just do it!"

She walked over and tossed the phone back in the box.

"Jade!"

"What?"

"How's he gonna get the food to us?"

"Same way Trina the Talentless did last week?"

"How will he know…"

"Vega, Andre isn't stupid." Jade paused, "Wait! He does know your combination, right?"

"No.. Only Trina." Resignedly, she grabbed her phone and hit redial.

"C'mon, Andre... Please..." A pause, "Andre! Listen… We have to figure out where to meet…"

Jade jerked the phone out of Tori's hand and growled into the minuscule mike opening, "You know Vega's locker combo?"

Jade hands the phone to Tori, "Give him the combination."

"Combination?"

With a huff, Jade nods, "Yes."

"To what?" As if she hadn't heard Jade's half of the conversation.

"Am I gonna have to get angry with you too? Your locker!"

"My locker?"

"Stop answering me with questions! This isn't _Jeopardy_."

"But..."

"But-bu-b-b-b..." Jade mockingly intoned. Then she said, "Andre, try 2-1-9. Or 9-20-10." She saw Tori's eyes widen and nodded, "Yep, use 9-20-10.

"And don't take too long! I don't want the grease congealed."

"Eew..." Tori moaned. Then she asked, "How did you know my combination?"

"I just do."

"That's not an answer!" Silence before Tori whinily asked, "How?"

With a heavy sigh, Jade said, "First, you know nothing about security! Bet that's your ATM PIN and your code for your credit cards too. Second, it's the date you started here at Hollywood Arts."

"Aaw...you remember my first day," Tori cooed.

"NO! I… Well…I do remember your first day but it's not cute. It's a horrible day. The beginning of my nightmare! When you ruined my life!"

"Huh? I did not! I mean, I didn't want to. I just wanted to go to school here like the rest of our friends. I never had any plans to subvert you or... We just got off on the wrong foot with each other."

"Okay, okay! I was just yanking your chain, Vega. I've…learned to tolerate you."

Tori beamed, "So I grew on you?"

"Like fungus," Jade replied. At the look on Tori's face, she added, "C'mon, you left yourself wide open there."

Nodding, Tori started back to the upper level with the laptops. Jade called out, "And set your phone to vibrate. I don't want _Let It Shine_ to echo through the school so Dickman can hear it."

"I know what to do…" Tori muttered even as she quickly set her phone to vibrate.

"Damn," Tori said when she opened the laptop to find the screen locked.

"Hibernation mode, huh?" came from right behind her. Again.

Tori jumped, "JEEZ-us! Jade, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Yeah? I don't think so… Here, I'll type in the password and…"

"Wait!"

"Oh? Does Miss Tori Vega not want me to see what she was looking at? Could it be worse than _Celebrities Under Water: Behind The Scenes_?"

"Uh, never mind, Jade. Maybe I will use one of the PearPads," Tori offered.

"Oh no, Tori. Let me help you. I'm sure you have some important school work on here that needs to be saved…"

Jade hit the Ctrl, Alt and Delete keys simultaneously and then keyed in the password. Immediately, the home page for Hello Titty came up.

"Hello Titty? Why Vega, I knew you had a thing for my cleavage but I thought it was just a passing fancy. Into the flesh pillows, are you?"

"No! I… I mistyped the address… I was looking for… I wanted to…"

"Before you have a seizure trying to say 'shut up', may as well 'fess up."

"Um…" Tori's face had never been redder but, deep inside, part of her was slightly relieved. "I… Okay, I like looking at…breasts."

"You can say tits, Vega. You obviously don't have any problem typing the word." Jade shook her head, "Who would've thought Tori Vega was into boobs? Oh, and for the record, I hate the word titties! Sounds so…immature. I would've said so on one of my _What I Hate_ segments but the Slap kept censoring me."

"Titties?" Tori asked with a giggle.

"Don't say that!" Jade declared.

Tori blushed again and looked away.

Smirking, Jade thrust her chest out and said, "You like?"

"Um… It's… You're very well-built…"

"Vega, have you ever seen real tits up close?"

"Um, not outside of the locker room. Not really..."

"Ever felt a real one? Oh, wait, you did. You got quite a handful getting me in that hamburger…"

"Um… I didn't really…get a good… I mean I didn't…"

Jade laughed, "Relax Vega. You handled my left boob a lot better than Cat did with my right one. She's pretty rough." A pause as Jade hummed, "Wonder what Sam thinks? She probably likes it rough."

"Sam? Cat and Sam?" Tori asked.

"Probably. When Beck and that Vaughn skank broke up, Trina dropped Cat like a hot potato, trying to get into Beck's pants."

"Wait! Cat and…my sister?!"

"God, Vega, how clueless are you? Ever since they took that trip to Bakersfield to get that solvent…"

"But Trina was always chasing boys and…"

"Never heard of bisexuals?"

"Well, yeah but… Oh! Okay, I guess so."

Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head. She turned to go back to her table when Tori realized she wanted to tell someone about herself. And, for some reason, she wanted to tell Jade.

Tori said, "Jade, wait…"

The Goth stopped and slowly turned. "Yes…?"

"I just… We never really had a long discussion like this. Just the two of us."

"Maybe there was a reason for that?"

"C'mon Jade. You don't always have to be like this."

"Like what?" Jade's voice dropped a tone.

"Like you don't care or…"

"I don't."

"Then why all the questions?"

Jade had no ready answer then she said, "Looking for ammunition."

Dejectedly, Tori muttered, "Oh…"

"Vega, are you a lesbian?"

Suddenly feeling wary, Tori asked, "Why? More ammunition for you?"

Suddenly, Jade felt a sensation that was rare for her. She felt regret. "I… No. I wouldn't do that. Vega…regardless of how I feel about someone, even you, I would never do something like that. Not unless they really deserved it.

"I just like messing with your head. And you make it so easy."

"Glad I amuse you," Tori replied, sadly.

"Look, I really want to know. I… For what it's worth, I'm bisexual. Have been as long as I remember. I remember, even before I hit puberty, I saw _The Creature From The Black Lagoon_ and Julie Adams in that one-piece bathing suit… She was my first celebrity crush. And my first fantasy once I hit puberty. Then there was Ms. Wiley in sixth grade. ..

"Cat and I even had a time or two before Beck and I became a couple. After that, I never did more than fantasize about other girls."

Tori stared at Jade, surprise etched on her face. "You? Like girls?"

"What's not to like? Girls can be soft and curvy and beautiful. Men can be hard and coarse and…not so beautiful. Oh, and don't get me started on beard stubble!

"I knew with Beck I had the best. But I was so insecure about it that…"

Jade stopped herself, embarrassed at her last admission. Strangely, she felt fine admitting her sexuality. But her insecurity was something she didn't want to face.

"Jade, I never knew. I guess I misjudged you."

"Damn right…"

Before Jade could say more, Tori yelped. Her phone, sitting in her breast pocket, had vibrated.

"Andre? Hey! That was fast! You outside already? And it's already in my locker? You're the best! Thanks for picking up our food. Yeah. I'll call you later."

Jade headed towards the door, "I'll get the grub."

"I can come with…"

"No. I'm sneakier than you. I'll be back without having to distract that douche bag."

Tori watched Jade leave, sad that Jade dismissed her so quickly after telling her about herself. Then she had to admit, grudgingly, that Jade was right. One person out there was safer than the whole gang was last Saturday. _Why did we do something so stupid?_

Before too long, Jade was back with a big Tommy's bag and two cans of Wahoo Punch.

Tori joined Jade at her table, sitting across from the black-haired girl. They dove into their messy, delicious lunch.

Tommy's double chili-burgers were a mess to eat. The double had two patties of well-done ground beef with a thick slice of cheese between them. This was topped by a thick layer of Tommy's chili, chopped onions, mustard, two length-wise slices of pickle and a slice of tomato. The fresh-cut fries were covered with cheese and chili as well.

As they ate, Jade said, "You got some chili on your…"

Following Jade's gesture, Tori wiped her cheek.

"No. The other side."

Tori tried the other cheek.

Jade shook her head, "No. Let me."

Reaching out, her finger stroked Tori's cheek as she got the small blob of chili. Sitting back, she stuck her finger in her mouth to lick off the chili.

"Th…thanks…"

With a coy smile, Jade said, "Don't mention it."

They finished their lunch quietly. Finally, they stood up. Jade grabbed their wrappers and cans, tossing them in the trash. Then she walked back towards Tori, who stood up.

"Vega, I think I owe you an apology," Jade said.

Then she grabbed Tori's head in her hands and kissed the brunette.

Even as she was overwhelmed by the sensation of Jade's tongue playing with hers, Tori tasted their lunch, Jade's morning coffee and, especially, Jade. That thrill mixed with the feel of Jade kissing her brought out a happy moan.

Tori's arms wrapped around Jade, one hand sliding up to hold the Goth's head, her fingers caressing the skin at the nape of Jade's neck.

For Jade, she sensed all the same things Tori did – their lunch, sodas, Tori's morning latte and Tori herself. What surprised her was how much better, sweeter, hotter this kiss was than any she shared with Beck. Or anyone.

She never wanted it to end…

* * *

Notes: Haven't written much lately. Lots going on. The stress factor was pretty high and I lost the ability to focus on stories for a while. Actually, Short-Attention-Span-Theater was pretty bad for a time – I'd start an article in the paper, set it aside and finally get back to it after half-doing six or seven other things. It's all evening out now..

The 2nd part of this is still being written so I don't have a target date yet – hopefully before the end of the week.

Original Tommy's Hamburgers is a real franchise with locations all over the LA Basin, San Diego, Barstow and Las Vegas, Nevada. The food is great but messy as hell to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Slight spoilers for various episodes, including _The Breakfast Bunch_.

 **Chapter 2**

The kiss, that magical, soul-searing kiss, finally ended. Tori was happy to see Jade was just as affected as she was. The Goth's eyes were dilated and her breath was short. The darker girl's nipples were poking through her blouse too. At least, Tori thought what she was feeling poking her smaller boobs were the other girl's nipples, just as hers had to be pushing into Jade's body.

Also feeling an unfamiliar moistness between her legs (unfamiliar at school anyway), Tori touched her tingling upper lips with two fingers and, in a very quiet voice, said, "wow…"

Jade just stared at Tori, apparently speechless.

"Wh…why, Jade?"

Jode shook her head slightly, as if coming out of a trance, and countered with, "Why didn't you push me off? You enjoyed it."

Ignoring the growing, knowing smirk on the other's face, Tori countered, "You seemed to like it too."

Jade dropped her eyes and nodded. Quietly, in a soft, quiet voice Tori had never heard Jade use, she answered. "Guess I may as well tell you. I've been attracted to you for a while. Beck noticed it and called me on it. Forced me to admit it to myself. But I never suspected you would be interested."

"Why not?" Tori asked. In her mind, she did remember times that Jade openly ogled her – Jade's eyes never leaving Tori when the brunette would sing. More specifically, the time she obviously checked out Tori's ass at Kenan's party, ostensibly to see if Tori peed herself but Jade couldn't have seen any trace looking at Tori's butt. Then there was the lingering look she gave Tori as they all left detention the previous week.

In response to Tori's question, Jade barked out a laugh, "God, Vega! You were so straight; I could've use you to draw lines!"

 _There's the Jade I know_. Outwardly Tori said, "Well, I am. Interested, I mean, not straight. Not that I don't like boys but I really prefer girls and…"

"God, why can't I ever get you to shut up?!" Jade complained. "How do I…"

"This way," Tori said as she pulled Jade to her to kiss her. The magical feeling hadn't diminished. If anything, once their tongues finally met, it increased a hundredfold.

Jade fell back against the table, leaning against it while holding Tori close. Tori leaned on Jade, enjoying the closeness and warmth of the Goth's body.

They again broke the kiss, as if by mutual if unspoken consent. Tori took a couple of steps back and settled on her butt on the edge of the next table.

"wow…" Tori repeated. In a slightly stronger voice, she managed to say, "So those times it looked like you were ogling me…?"

"I _was_ ogling you."

"O-okay… Why didn't you ever say something? You never shy away from saying whatever you feel like. There was the time at the Gorilla Club when you cheered for the gorilla. And…" Tori paused. "Hey! The Gorilla Club! I was in so much pain that I had forgotten! After I got hit by the ape in the gorilla costume, you punched him right in the mask! After you were cheering for the gorilla!"

"The ape in the gorilla costume? That's pretty good, Vega." Tori smiled as she looked at her feet. "I still didn't like you but when that goon hurt you - and still came at you, I just saw red. Broke his nose through the mask… It was beautiful, the blood flowed down the neck hole of the mask..." Jade smiled oddly before finishing, "Almost got busted by the management but I used Andre and Robbie to hammer-dance me a diversion.

"Anyway, later, while we were all in the ER waiting to see how you were…well, like I said, Beck called me on it. He asked why I was so upset and punched the goon. He asked if I didn't have feelings that I…

"I still denied it, of course. How could I like a dweebie chick like you?"

"Hey!"

Ignoring Tori's protest, Jade went on, "I lay awake all night after that. Finally, about the time you got out of the hospital the next day, I…had an epiphany or something like that. Then for the past few weeks, I tried to figure out how to approach you. Or, more importantly, if you would want to be approached. I hoped you might be into girls but I wasn't sure…"

"Until you saw what I was looking at on the laptop?" Tori asked. Jade nodded. Tori smiled widely, "Well now you can be sure."

Jade nodded, her eyes locking on Tori's. She was looking for something but, instead of seeing some sign of deception, she saw interest and…something that warmed her heart as well as her nether regions.

As if to confirm those feelings, Tori said, "Jade, I do like girls. I _really_ like you… And I…care for you."

Jade's eyes dropped as she swallowed, admittedly afraid she was being played. Then she looked up to see Tori's caring gaze.

"Let's go to the lounge. It's more comfortable there," Jade suggested, her voice dry and rough. Tori nodded as she followed the other girl. In truth, Tori was smitten like never before. She'd follow Jade into a live volcano just to kiss her again. Not to mention the other things the suddenly horny teenager wanted to do.

"Wonder why Robbie never came up the ladder?" Tori asked as they were at the entrance to the lounge.

Jade blocked Tori's view of the couch-covered trap door as they entered, saying, "Maybe he got Rex to give him a blowjob? Who cares? If he were here, we couldn't do this."

Jade quickly kissed Tori, making her forget all about the teen ventriloquist, then guided her to the longer of the two couches – the one blocking the trap door. Tori practically fell onto the sofa. Jade sat down next to her, her thigh pressed against Tori's. Even through two layers of denim, they could each feel the heat of the other.

Tori turned slightly, gazing at Jade. Jade locked her eyes on Tori even as she asked, "Why are you staring at me, Vega?"

"I'm... Uh, I'm not staring..." Even as she said this, her eyes dropped to her hands. "I was just... Okay, I was. But it wasn't… It's like… Shut up!"

Jade laughed, she really loved getting Tori so worked up. Then, with a surprisingly tender touch, Jade grasped Tori's chin and lifted her face, "It's okay, Tori. I was staring at you too."

"Jade, if you already decided you liked me, why did you knock me back last week when I tried to high five you?"

"That was an accident. I really meant to high-five you but I missed. Your balance was off so you went over backwards. And I couldn't help but enjoy it. I love slapstick!"

Tori acknowledged that. After all, she was somewhat off balance that day after her one-on-one with Dickers. "Okay…then what about the foot archery chiz?"

"Simple. I'm jealous of you and your parents."

"My parents? But they're hardly around anymore."

"Better than Daddy Dearest and his bimbo of the month. Then there's Mom…" "You know, Mom and Dad haven't really been around so much since that anniversary mess…" "Mom is the lead cougar of LA…" "I wonder if Mom and Gary are having an affair." "Mom is such a nympho!"

Both girls faded out, realizing they were speaking at the same time and, thereby, neither one heard the other. Smiling sadly at each other, they shook their heads then laughed.

While she enjoyed this moment, Tori had the image of Jade's shy smile locked in her mind. It was so cute, so non-Jade that she never wanted to forget it.

"So about your parents?" Jade prompted.

"I don't know. Mom's been really into texting lately and I'm afraid… She doesn't seem to have time for us anymore. And Dad's going for the detective sergeant's exam so he's been pretty pre-occupied. Of course, Trina's antics aren't helping…"

"God, you have the patience of a saint when it comes to that bi…"

"He-ey! _That_ is my sister. I love her…" Tori smiled slyly and added, "But she is a royal pain in the ass!

"What about you? Your parents are divorced but that's all I know…"

"Dad is shacked up with some new bimbo-of-the-month. Doesn't hurt that he does accounting for one of the major porn producers in the Valley. Gets him the best of the new tail – after the producers get theirs of course. I think he boned one of the chicks you were watching in that lesbian vid before…"

"Eeew… Your dad?"

"Mom's not much better. She 'auditions' the lawn crew, the pool cleaners, any delivery boys – and girls. I love my mom but she's really an equal opportunity MILF. She's like a living porn cliché.

"You met her once. The second night of _Well Wishes_? When that poor girl with less talent than your sister got to sing that stupid song!"

Nodding, Tori did remember the pretty older brunette. Jade definitely took after her mother in the looks department and, if her mother was any indication, Jade was going to be hot for a long, long time. But unlike the elder West woman, somehow Tori knew Jade was a one-woman girl.

"Vega, I don't want to talk about this chiz! There're better things we can do…"

Tori liked the sound of that but her eyes widened when Jade began to unbutton her shirt. Gulping, Tori toyed with the hem of her own long-sleeved t-shirt but hesitated. Soon, Jade was wearing only her black, lacy bra above the waist. It was a half-cup, allowing her nipples freedom to poke Tori earlier.

"Vega, this will work a lot better if you get naked too!"

"Um, yeah…about that? What if Dickers…"

"This is not my first Saturday detention. Or even my second. That jerk-off likes to wander the halls but he never comes back to the library. He hates to deal with the students. Just like last week, we probably won't even see him at the end of the day. Remember? He never even came to let us out. We left on our own." Jade was reaching around to undo her bra but paused. "Unless you don't want…"

"NO! I want! I want!" Tori practically yelled her response, overheated teen hormones in total control. Her shirt flew across to the opposite couch. Then she reached between her breasts and undid her simple, white bra. It was old and worn but comfortable, even if her nipples weren't impeded by the thin material.

Jade's face turned stony and her voice cold. "I hate front-opening bras, Vega. Hate them!"

Tori froze, her cups hanging loose, exposing her firm mounds.

Shoving the straps over Tori's shoulders, Jade stared at the perfect breast with perfect areolae and hard nipples, then muttered, "Well, until now…"

As Tori smiled in relief, she was suddenly barely able to breath as Jade kissed her high, full breasts. She reached out but Jade slapped her hand. "No!"

"Wh…what?" Tori was totally confused. Was this Jade's plan all along? Or…

Jade sat forward and said, "Stand!"

Nervously, Tori stood up and Jade reached out, unbuttoning her jeans then pulling down the zipper. Jerking the tight jeans down, Jade saw the plain white underwear Tori had on. And the growing damp spot…

Relief washing over her along with the sudden resurgence of her lust, Tori took over, kicking off her shoes and pulling the jeans off. Jade nodded and said, "Loose them…"

"My panties?"

Jade glared at her, "Do not call them that! Pull off your underpants!"

"But actually, I think panties sounds sexier…"

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu…"

"Alright!" Tori laughed. In seconds she was naked before Jade's admiring gaze. "Your turn…"

Rather than acquiesce, Jade knelt to pull Tori to her and pressed her face between Tori's legs. Impatiently, her tongue snaked out and met Tori's musky, tangy juice. That tongue dipped into the singer even as Jade moaned her delight into the wetness.

Jade's moan vibrating into her, as the Goth's tongue probed her, made Tori moan herself. Her knees started to weaken and she leaned on Jade's shoulders.

"Oh god…"

Jade pulled back, her lower face smeared with Tori, as she smirked, "Call me Goddess!"

In desperation, Tori pleaded, "I'll call you whatever you want! Just don't leave me like this!"

Jade stood, kissed Tori, letting the brunette taste herself, then pushed Tori down onto the sofa. "I can't enjoy myself if you're leaning on me like a ton of bricks!"

Disappointed, but only for a moment, Tori sat and watched as Jade removed the last of her clothes. Then the raven-haired goddess knelt between Tori's legs and resumed enjoying her new lover. Which her new lover whole-heartedly enjoyed.

Jade used her tongue, her lips and her teeth (lightly) to taste, tease, tug and taunt Tori's sensitive nether lips. She was rewarded by more and more of Tori's essence. Especially when Tori cried out and climaxed – her vaginal walls contracting around Jade's tongue.

Sitting back on the floor, Jade looked up at Tori. When the overwhelmed girl recovered, Jade smiled sweetly and asked, "You like that?"

Not aware of the parallels from the night Andre thought he fell in love with Jade, Tori managed a simple, befuddled, "Mmm-hmm…"

Jade got up and sat next to Tori, pulling her into an embrace (which was okay as long as Jade initiated it). "You okay?" Tori nodded. "So…what is it?"

Swallowing as she shook her head, Tori finally managed to say, "I…I just never… My God, Jade! I never…"

"You're a virgin…were a virgin!" Tori reddened but nodded, looking to the side.

"I mean, I lost my…hymen years ago in gymnastics accident but I've never gone much past second base before…"

Suddenly worried, Jade gently grabbed Tori's chin, turning that sweetly blushing face to her and said, "But…you wanted it? Right? I didn't take advantage… I didn't r-r-r-ra… Oh God.. Please…"

Tori shook enthusiastically, "No, you didn't assault me. And yes, I did want it. If that's taking advantage, you can take advantage any time you want."

Relieved Jade captured her mouth again. The kiss quickly turned torrid and lasted until they finally had to part for air. Tori also managed to spin them so she was on top.

Tori began to kiss down Jade's throat, pausing to move up to kiss and lick her ear, toying the multiple piercings with her tongue and teeth. Quickly, she moved down to suckle those beautiful breasts.

The singer's mouth inhaled as much of one as she could. Then she did the same with the other boob. While sucking the soft, hot flesh with her lips, Tori's tongue was busy with the hard nipples that capped the mounds.

Jade shivered as that mouth did better than her fantasies. Whether Tori had experience sucking a girl's tits or she was just a natural, Jade couldn't care less. She just loved the brunette's lips and tongue on her treasured assets.

Tori loved the feel of those round, full breasts in her hands and mouth almost as much as Jade enjoyed the attention. She was beginning to understand boys' fascination with women's breasts. While the skin had barely a trace of salty flavor, it was Jade which was more than enough.

Meanwhile, her free hand drifted down, lightly skimming Jade's stomach until she felt the small triangle of tight curls, damp with what she hoped was desire. Combing her fingers through the small patch of fur, Tori felt the confirmation in the humid heat between Jade's outer netherlips.

Suddenly, Tori found something else she wanted to taste. Still, she was reluctant to move from the full breast but she kissed her way down Jade's flat, sexy tummy. Her tongue followed the trail blazed by her fingers, including running through Jade's pubic hair to taste the traces of the lovely woman. The musky aroma filled her nostrils and the hint of flavor flooded her tongue, making her even more excited to continue.

Then came the big moment. Tori's first real taste of another woman. As her tongue dipped into Jade, she tasted the salty, spicy flavor of the woman. Licking the outer flesh of all traces, Tori slid her tongue inside the tight, hot hole to find the font of Jade's arousal. Probing with her tongue, she was rewarded with more and more of Jade.

While Tori was enthralled with Jade's sex, Jade was lying back on the couch, her eyes closed as her fingers twined in Tori's long, brown locks, pushing the other woman more tightly to her.

It didn't take long before Tori brought Jade to a powerful climax. The Goth cried out before she nearly passed out from pleasure.

* * *

Dickers was walking by the library and heard the cry. He paused then realized he really didn't care. West could be killing Vega or Vega could be killing West. No skin off his nose…

He continued on down the hall.

* * *

The lovers lay back on the couch, holding each other. No words were exchanged and only a few soft kisses as they recovered. Tori had nearly climaxed herself when Jade came. They eventually succumbed and dozed off for a few minutes.

Jade woke first, seeing Tori resting her head on Jade's chest like a pillow, she first wondered what weird play Sikowitz had come up with. Even as she started to formulate that thought, she remembered what they had just done. With a wicked smile, she waited as her new girlfriend slept. Finally, she yelled, "VEGA! What the hell?!"

Shocked into wakefulness, Tori's head jumped up and, before she could even coalesce her thoughts, she was on her butt on the floor. "Jade… What the… What the hell…?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Well, I could've tried but I didn't want to…"

"So you plan to jump-start my heart every other day?"

"Look at all you're saving on defibrillators," Jade replied.

Climbing back up on the couch, Tori looked Jade in the eyes and said, "It's a good thing I love you…"

Jade's eyes widened at those words even as Tori paled. "I… I'm sorry, Jade. I never… I…just got caught up…in the moment…"

Trying to cover the sadness she suddenly felt, Jade asked, "So, you don't love me?"

"I… I…"

Feeling a glimmer of hope, Jade said, "Don't stutter. And don't lie, Vega."

"I….do. I… You've been the last thing I think about when I go to sleep and the first thing I remember when I wake up. I…"

Jade pulled the embarrassed singer to her and stopped the tirade with a loving kiss.

* * *

Jade's face hovered over Tori's wet center. She decided to tease Tori with a little anatomy lesson. "This is your vagina. These…" She ran her tongue over the flesh. "…are your labia. This is your clitoral hood." She gently sucked on the sheath over Tori's ultra-sensitive organ. That action caused the clit to swell and begin to peek out of its protective hood. Jade noticed this and said, "This is your clit." That tongue tap brought a groan from Tori as her body quivered. "And this is your pussy."

Jade slipped her tongue between Tori's labia to swipe her inner, secret flesh. But this time, rather than a teasing touch of a moment ago, Jade continued to probe the wet heat, tasting Tori's juices and feeling the soft, throbbing walls on her invasive taster. Jade began to saw in and out of her new lover.

Resuming her anatomy 'lesson', Jade licked the narrow span of flesh below Tori's pussy. "This is the taint."

In a weak voice, Tori finally had to ask, "The taint? Why is it called that?"

With a chuckle, Jade replied, "Cause it 'tain't here…" She swiped her tongue between Tori's netherlips again. "…Or here." The last was followed by a long, slow swipe of the tongue along the cleft of Tori's tight ass, slowing to poke at her rosebud. Tori lifted her hips as she groaned at the incredible feelings Jade caused her.

"And this is called 'Around the World'," she added before licking from the top of Tori's ass around to the singer's erect clitoris. She repeated this action several times. Each time, her tongue slid between Tori's inner labia or around the outer sides between the inner and outer lips.

No more words after that as Jade's mouth was quite busy enjoying the fruits of Tori Vega. Tori couldn't be happier. The sensations that Jade was creating filled her to the exclusion of everything else. The last, conscious part of her mind thought, _Good thing breathing is automatic_ … even as she held her breath through a seismic shift in her body. Followed by another and another.

Jade's tongue continued to slide into her from the front and the back, soon bringing the thrashing Latina to a loud orgasm.

* * *

Several hours, and several climaxes later, the girls managed to get themselves together. Bodies had the 'aroma' of sex, clothing was less than neat, hair was mussed and makeup had been all but smeared off. There was also a faint trace of sex in the air but, given the size of the library and the mustiness of older books and music folios, shouldn't be immediately recognizable.

Sure enough, when Dickers came in, he just announced, "Okay, preturdettes! You're free for another week." Then, in a voice heavily laced with sarcasm, he added, "I'm so looking forward to spending next Saturday with you princesses!"

"But you didn't spend any…" Tori stopped when Jade's hand gripped her arm. Silently she agreed, no need to add to their Saturday detentions.

"FREEDOM!" Jade cried as they stepped out onto the Asphalt Café. Tori had to laugh at Jade's histrionics. Gripping Jade's hand, Tori started to skip towards the student parking lot. With a growl, Jade started to trot just to keep up with her new girlfriend.

"I guess I'm driving you," Jade said dryly, as they reached her car.

With a snicker, Tori said, "Guess so!"

"Aaauuugh…" Jade yelled then smiled slyly. That smile grew when she heard Tori's next statement.

"My parents are at my Aunt Sophie's tonight for Sophie and Doc's anniversary. We'll have the place to ourselves…"

"I'm definitely driving you home!" Jade said with a wicked smile as she peeled out of the parking lot and into the late Saturday afternoon traffic.

"Hey! What about Robbie?" Tori suddenly asked as Jade pulled into the Vega driveway.

* * *

Postscript: I'm sorry for the delay. I got hung up fiddling with the story and hemming and hawing over the hotter scenes. I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoyed it.


End file.
